Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -0.05 \times 88\% \times \dfrac{5}{10} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -0.05 \times 100\% = -5\%$ $ \dfrac{5}{10} \times 100\% = 50\%$ Now we have: $ -5\% \times 88\% \times 50\% = {?} $ $ -5\% \times 88\% \times 50\% = -2.1999999999999997 \% $